User talk:JakeCanos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeff page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Prince(ss) Platinum (talk) 20:55, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Categories Please do not add fake categories to articles. Please take a look at the Genre Listing for categories that you are looking for. Please refrain from using Admin-only categories - Suggested Reading, PoTM, and Weird - and the diminished categories - Death and Shock Ending. If you use, you will be blocked from editing (other than Death and Shock Ending. Only if you abuse those two categories then it'll be a concern). If you believe that there should be a new category, please leave a message on Cleric's talk page. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and have a good day. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 22:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that your deletion appeal has been denied. Your reasons aren't very good. Let's go over them: 1. That's not a reason. You don't need a character on this site and having one is not an excuse to put up poor quality work. 2. This is even less of a reason. You want to, so we should let you? That's not how it works. If that's all it took to get a story undeleted, then we wouldn't have this page. 3. Effort is shown, not told. You can tell me you worked for 50 years on your story, but if it doesn't show it doesn't matter. That's great that you impress your teachers, but they don't count on this site. And, honestly, they should be helping you with what you're doing wrong. 4. You're free to try, but until you show us a new copy we're not putting your story back up. There's a lot wrong with this story. First, you don't start new paragraphs when there's a new speaker. That's basic stuff. All of your writing is stilted, awkward and monotonous. The second paragraph especially. And the foreshadowing is a mess. Don't say in one line, "Something did go wrong" and then later go, "What could go wrong?" There's no imagery, tension, atmosphere, suspense, build, flow or even a plot. It's basically: boy meets giant, super god wolf, boy melts the heart of giant, super god wolf and then. . .I don't even know what happens.. That story is terrible. The whole exchange with the wolf is awful. It reeks of "Isn't my self-insert character SO AWESOME?!" I'm having trouble putting into words exactly why it doesn't work, but it doesn't at all. The second to last paragraph is downright silly. The wolf slashes the character, which somehow. . . breaks his bed? But the kid's still alive. And is the wolf climbing inside the boy? Is he going in eyes first? How are red eyes going into his mouth the last thing he sees? Does he have eyes in his mouth? I mean, aside from the wolf's eyes. The last paragraph is pretty dire, too. He decides to call himself LordCanos. Okay. . .did the wolf give him a business card? How does he know there's no space. And "That is why I am like this today". Um, like what? What is he like? And the stuff where you're talking to the reader is cliche, lame and never effective. Here's a copy of your story: http://pastebin.com/BCJbVuzV ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I see you.